


our own reasons, our own families

by Morning66



Category: 19 Kids and Counting RPF, Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning66/pseuds/Morning66
Summary: Claire watches Justin interact with her family and can’t help but feel unsettled.
Relationships: Justin Duggar/Claire Spivey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	our own reasons, our own families

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing I wrote and decided to post because why not????
> 
> Happy New Year!!!🎊🎊🎊

Claire watches Justin.

She watches him help her dad with the leaky faucet, handing him the wrench and the washer,   
and she watches him help her mother carry in the groceries, bags in both hands. She watches him and Robby laugh at the table and horse around in the backyard and she watches him hoist up her little brothers on his back, run around like some sort of beast.

It’s sweet, she tells herself, sweet that he already likes them so much.

Once, when they’re alone (or almost alone, they’re never really alone, but this time her siblings are on the other side of the living room) she touches his hand and smiles at him.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were marrying me for my family,” she says.

Justin looks at her and laughs. There’s Magic Marker on the corner of his mouth that he got while coloring the Bible Stories coloring book with Wyatt. “They’re great,” he says. “They’re really great.”

She can’t help but notice that he doesn’t deny it.

She guesses it shouldn’t bother her that much. It’s not like they both don’t know she’s marrying him for his family, for his show, for his last name. Still, it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.


End file.
